


Place of Peace.

by Gummymeow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Middle School, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummymeow/pseuds/Gummymeow
Summary: Just smut.





	Place of Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a crossover, but Imayoshi is awesome and also a bit of a creeper. No beta.

It was always like this. The burning need that pulses throughout his being, the push and pull of both physical and emotional excitement.   
Izuku knew he could never tell anyone about this, not only would no one believe him, he doesn't want this to stop. That's what would happen if he let anyone know. He NEEDS this.  
The sly male who plays his body like a fine tuned instrument. The only one to show him kindness beyond his mother. The tall high school student may just be using him, but he doesn't hurt him, like his classmates doesn't ignore him, like his teachers.  
After always questioning his self worth, this may be frowned upon by adults who think he's too young, but he'd do anything to protect this little bit of joy in his life.  
The older teen above him, covering him, inside him. His legs spread around the larger waist as the hips piston the thick girth inside him. This was bliss.  
The male that used his body was a mind reader, quite literally, it was his quirk after all. He knew he wasn't the first and he won't be the last but while he has it he won't give it up for anything. Not even All Might.  
The other male hits that one spot continually, almost brutally until he screams his release. The older following with a deap groan of fulfilment, his seed flooding within him. The male above him rests keeping himself within his young body. Izuku doesn't mind though, rather he likes how the male above him lays almost smothering him, his softening member keeping the white fluid inside him.  
"I-I-Im-mayoshi-san." He can't stop the whimper that spills from his throat as the male pulls out of him. Hating the empty feeling as his hole struggle to close around nothing but air.   
"Such a good boy Izuku-kun." Was cooed at as the older languid in his movement settling next to him. Muscular arms pulling him against the larger body.  
Flushing, full cheeks rose red. This was the best part, how the older held him. He hates being quirkless, but for these times, for this person he can not think about it as much. The days burns and bruises fade into the background as his ever busy brain settles to slumber.  
He may only be in middle school, but he knows that this place of peace was his for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome.


End file.
